


Gingerbread

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Will is trying his best, happy holidays i guess, mike is the king of gingerbread houses, they make gingerbread houses together and its adorable, this is just some short and sweet fluff in time for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: “Hey guess what I got?” Mike said as he walked into he and Will’s apartment, carrying grocery bags.“What?” Will asked from the couch.“Gingerbread houses!”“Seriously?” Will got up from the couch, excited. “I’ve never made one before!”Mike stopped short and turned to him. “Never?! We grew up together and I never forced you to make a gingerbread house?”Will shook his head. “Well, we’re gonna fix that. Get over here.”





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays yhall! 
> 
> also this might be my last fic until christmas is over cause im super busy but i might try to get out a losers club unsolved chapter tmr (total plug for my other fic which u should totally go check out)

“Hey guess what I got?” Mike said as he walked into he and Will’s apartment, carrying grocery bags. 

“What?” Will asked from the couch where he was reading a Stephen King novel (one of his personal favorites) 

“Gingerbread houses!” 

“Seriously?” Will got up from the couch, excited. “I’ve never made one before!” 

Mike stopped short and turned to him. “Never?! We grew up together and I never forced you to make a gingerbread house?” 

Will shook his head. “Well, we’re gonna fix that. Get over here.” 

Will joined him in their kitchen as Mike began unboxing the kits. “When I was younger we used to buy these kits because it was always easier. My mom never wanted to make real gingerbread, she said she didn’t have time. I’ve gotten the kits ever since.” 

“What about the frosting? And all the candy decorations?” 

“They give you frosting. And as for decorations, check that bag on the far right.” Will grabbed the bag and opened it to see M&Ms, Skittles, KitKats, and every other candy imaginable.

“Holy shit.” 

“Okay so here’s what you do.” Mike began to instruct Will on how to make a house. 

“Frost the bottom of the tray so the walls stick, like that. Then stick your walls down and use as much frosting as possible.”

Will began frosting the sides of his house to glue the pieces together, but no matter what he did, one wall kept falling down. “Mikkee.” Will whined. 

“It’s okay just hold it there until the frosting hardens, like this.” Mike took Will’s hands in his own and held down the wall.

“See? It’s staying up.” 

“Holy hell.” Will exclaimed when he looked over and saw Mike’s house, which already had a roof in place. “How are you so good?” 

“I’ve done this so many times. It’s your first time, don’t be hard on yourself.” Mike smiled at Will, and then laughed. 

“What?” 

“Hold on, look at me. You’ve got frosting on your nose.” Mike bent down and wiped it off his nose. “You’re adorable, Will.” 

Will reached the most challenging part of any gingerbread house, the roof. He frosted both sides of the house and then placed his roof. He held it there for a few moments and then let go.

“Hey look! I did it!” Will jumped excitedly, which caused the entire house the collapse. Will looked down sadly at his wreck of a gingerbread house. 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. We can just rebuild it.” Mike looked at Will optimistically as he started to put the pieces back together and then, in no time at all, Will had a gingerbread house. 

“All hail Mike Wheeler, king of gingerbread houses and, of my heart.” 

Will leaned over and kissed Mike. 

“I may be the king of building a gingerbread house but when we start decorating, I have a feeling you’ll be better.” 

They began to decorate their house, which was challenging because Mike kept eating the candy instead of using it. Once they had finished they sat down on the couch with some hot cocoa and watched a holiday movie. 

“Best Christmas ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
